La Venganza a Kuroinu
by Dark Kamui 77
Summary: Olga Discordia perdio toda esperanza cuando fue sometida a los deseo carnoso de Vault y penso que el resto de su vida seria una esclava hasta que un dia conoce a un pirata que esta interesado en ella pero por su poder y le da una propuesta interesante, Olga tomara esta oportunidad no solo para ser libre sino tambien para planear su venganza.


**Advertencia**

 **Este Fic tiene lenguaje fuerte, escena de violación, sexo explicito y va a contener Gore con el propósito de entretener por favor ser discreto y no se busca ofender a nadie en ningún momento**.

* * *

Olga Discordia era la reina de los elfos oscuros del bosque del norte esa era su identidad antes de que llegara el mercenario llamado Vault pero se hacía llamar Kuroino que se asocio no solo con otros mercenarios sino con ogros y criaturas oscuras para tomar su reino y destruirlo pero ellos solo mataron a los hombres pero a las mujeres les esperaba un destino mucho peor que la muerte y ese era ser esclavas sexuales de tales criaturas. Olga cayó ante ellos y como las demás mujeres se convirtió en el objeto sexual de esos seres que tanto desprecia.

-vamos perra sigue mamando- Le dijo un hombre mientras pone su pene en su boca.

\- Esta vagina es lo mejor está muy apretada- Dijo otro hombre mientras la penetraba por detrás.

En ese momento Olga estaba teniendo sexo no con uno o dos hombres eran más de veinte que desde hace dos días ha tenido sexo sin parar, uno por uno la violaban sin importarles como ella se sentía pero para este momento Olga ya no le importaba porque ya se había rendido al placer dejando que todos la violaran.

Las caderas de Olga siguen moviéndose al ritmo del tipo que tenia detrás de ella penetrándola fuertemente, ella está en posición de cuatro mientras otro tipo tiene su pene en su boca dándole una mamada.

-UGH UGH- Eran los sonidos que salían de la boca de Olga ya que no puede hablar y toda la respiración se le está acabando.

\- Oye perra usa tus manos también- Esta vez era una bestia con cara de cerdo que se le acerco y agarro su mano con fuerza y la puso en su pene grueso y le empezó a masturbar.

Siguiendo el ejemplo otra bestia hace lo mismo con su otra mano libre y también usa su mano para masturbarse. Todo el cuerpo de Olga está rodeado de penes mientras cuatro sujetos estaban usando su cuerpo otros estaban parados masturbándose como los otros la violaban.

-Vamos perra mueve tu cadera más rápido para que pueda venir-

-Abre bien tu boca porque ahora me voy a venir-

Los movimientos empezaron a ser mas bruscos el cuerpo de Olga se estaba moviendo muy rápido sus grandes pechos revoloteaban por todos lados sin control mientras sus gemíos se hacían más fuerte ante cada penetración que recibía sus caderas se movían muy rápido sintiendo el pene del sujeto que llegaba hasta a su útero y el placer era grandioso mientras el pene de su boca llegaba hasta su garganta dejándola sin poder respirar muy bien.

-Me vengo-

-Yo también-

Todos se empezaron a venir rociando a Olga con sus fluidos blancos en todo su cuerpo mientras Olga también recibía el máximo éxtasis mientras se corría.

-Me vengo- Grito Olga de placer mientras era cubierta de los fluidos de todos los hombres y criaturas que estaban presentes haciendo que perdiera en el placer y se desploma al suelo casi quedar inconsciente.

Una puerta se abrió y entro un hombre que se dirigía donde estaban todos teniendo sexo con Olga, todos mostraron sus respeto hacia él como si fuera su líder.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy la pobre puta ya no puede más será un desperdicio si la dejamos que muriera ¿no lo creen?- Dijo su líder el hombre llamado Vault. –Llévenla a su celda con las demás que descanse un poco y luego seguiremos violándola- Con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro Vault le pidió a sus hombres que se llevaran a Olga de ahí.

Olga no tenía mucha consciencia ya que el placer que había recibido fue tan grande que dejo su mente en blanco pero solo sabía que la orgia ya había terminado porque ya no sentía ningún pene alrededor de su cuerpo solo vio dos ogros que la agarraron de sus brazos y se le llevaban lejos de ahí.

Llegaron hasta un calabozo frio y húmedo tenía un mal olor pero eso no era todo ese calabozo era muy grande con muchas celdas y todas ellas estaban llenas de mujeres de todos los reinos que habían conquistados hasta ahora. Todas las mujeres estaban en la misma situación ellas eran esclavas sexuales de todos los hombre, ninguna pudo escapar de este destino tan cruel todas eran violadas cada día sin parar por todos los hombres y criaturas del nuevo imperio del sexo el nombre que le dio Vault cuando pudo conquistar todo el continente de Austia. Los hombres que se rindieron al poder de Vault ahora violan a las mujeres de sus compatriotas que murieron al pelear por proteger sus reinos y murieron sin saber que ahora sus hermanos de combate violan todos los días a las mujeres que juraron proteger y ahora esas mujeres son tratadas peor que los animales ya que solo para tener sexo las mantienen con vida y las aprisionan en celdas asquerosas y sin mucha comida. Olga llega a su celda y las dos criaturas solo la arrojan al suelo sin importarles si se lastima o no, otra criatura viene sosteniendo una bandeja con comida pero a simple vista no se veía que era comestible.

-Ten para que no te mueras de hambre tienes suerte que todavía no se esté podrida- La criatura solo se burlaba mientras le tira la bandeja de comida frente de ella que aun estaba en el suelo sin ninguna fuerza.

Para estos momentos toda esperanza se había ido esta era su vida ahora tendrá sexo hasta que muera ya se había resignado que un héroe vendría a salvarla o que un caballero de sus sueños vendría a rescatarla de este infierno todo eso era solo fantasía que nunca se iba a cumplir porque ya han pasado más de dos años desde que se convirtió en un objeto sexual ya nadie vendrá ayudarlas toda rayo de luz se había extinguido.

- _Voy a morir de esta forma ya nadie le importo solo puedo esperar mi próximo orgasmo que se bueno ya que no puedo hacer nada al respecto que triste que aun estando viva ya me sienta muerta por dentro ahora solo me toca esperar el día que me muera de un orgasmo-_ Pensó Olga con lagrimas en su alma ya que no tenía ni fuerzas para poder llorar solo se resigno y cerro sus ojos lentamente para poder dormir aunque sea un momento hasta que llegara otra vez el momento para que la usaran otra vez como objeto sexual.

* * *

Olga escucho un ruido de la puerta del calabozo abrirse seguido de unos pasos que venían a la celdas poco a poco en ese momento pensó que ya era de volver a tener sexo con esas criaturas, ella sintió que había cerrado sus ojos hace un momento estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera sintió mucho su descanso pero no importaba lo que ella sentía para ellos solo quieren satisfacer sus deseos sexuales con ella.

-Apesta mucho aquí- Era una voz joven la que pudo escuchar Olga desde lo lejos.

-¡Claro que apesta! Aquí es donde mantienen a las esclavas sexuales- Otra voz se escucho pero esta parecía ser mayor que la anterior.

-Espero que hacer el viaje tan largo haiga valido la pena ¿no lo crees?- La voz joven decía con un poco alegre.

-Eso espero ese bastardo de Vault dijo que tenía la mejor mercancía del universo en esta pocilga- Esta la voz mayor dijo con mucha irritación.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la celda de Olga y esta apena los podía observar por la poca luz pero aun así pudo reconocer a las dos figuras que estaban parados frente de ella. La primera figura el era un joven casi de su edad el chico era apuesto a simple vista tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro con la cabellera larga con una trenza su cabello es de color rojo-anaranjado y lo más curioso que sus ropa lo cubrían todo su cuerpo solo dejando su cabeza expuesta y también cargaba con un paraguas lo cual se le hiso extraño. La segunda figura era un hombre que estaba en sus treinta su cabello estaba alborotado igual que el joven estaba vestido de con las misma ropas y también sostenía un paraguas.

-¿Ella es? No creo que sea tan especial- El joven dijo un poco decepcionado.

-Ella es una de ellas pero con lo que dijo Vault perdió todo sus poderes y ahora solo es una esclava sexual para el- El mayor dijo sin interés explicando al joven.

Olga solo quedo observando hasta que el joven estaba frente de ella lo único que se interponía de ellos eran los barrotes de la celda, el se quedo observándola por un momento sin decir nada y Olga solo encontraba en el suelo recostada ya que no tenía mucha fuerza que todos los días ha tenido sexo sin descanso pero este chico solo la miraba hasta que hablo.

-¿Oye eres fuerte?- Fue una simple pregunta que provenía del joven.

Olga solo lo miro confundida pero a la vez muy asombrada porque es la primera vez en todo este tiempo de esclava que alguien le habla normalmente pero ella no pudo responder ya que sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Olvídelo capitán después de todo lo que han pasado me sorprendería que pensara normalmente- La voz mayor interrumpió un poco escéptico.

Olga quería decir algo quería pedirles ayuda quería decir muchas cosas pero su voz no llegaba tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que luchaba para poder decir una sola palabra tan sola una palabra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?- Otra vez el joven le pregunto.

-Penes quiero penes- La voz de Olga se escucha sin alma.

- _NOOOO Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Ayúdame por favor ayúdame-_ Gritaba Olga en su interior.

-Escucho Capitán, Vault las rompió mentalmente tanto que solo pueden pensar en sexo es algo desagradable lastima tiene una gran figura y es una belleza- Dijo el sujeto mayor decepcionado por la condición mental de Olga.

\- Es una lástima había escuchado que era fuerte al parecer este viaje no valió- El joven sonó muy decepcionado al escuchar el estado de Olga.

-Capitán ya es hora de reunirnos con Vault- El mayor empezó a caminar hacia la salida del calabozo.

\- Es hora de irme nos veremos luego Esclava sexual-san- Con eso el joven se despide alejándose hasta salir del calabozo.

-¡ _Espera! ¡Por favor Espera! No te vayas-_ Gritaba Olga desde el fondo de su alma con desesperación.

Pero volvió a escuchar otra vez pasos y por momento se alegro ya que podía ser que habían vuelto a rescatarla pero esas esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vio que dos orcos se acercaban lujuriosamente asía ella.

-Es hora de coger puta estoy tan excitado que me voy a correr muchas veces en tu vagina- Uno de los orcos dijo de forma burlona.

Olga seguía tendida en el suelo quiso escapar pero su cuerpo no le respondía por el cansancio, uno de los orcos arrodillo frente de las piernas de Olga y a fuerza las abrió revelando la vagina de Olga y con su enorme pene la penetro con mucha fuerza haciendo que Olga gritara de dolor mientras el otro ogro sujetaba sus manos para que ella no se pudiera mover.

-¡HAY DUELE NO TAN FUERTE!- Gritaba Olga con piedad.

-No te muevas puta hoy te vamos a coger todo el día- Decía el ogro mientras la seguía penetrando.

El pene del ogro entra y sale de su vagina violentamente mientras el segundo ogro empieza a lamer sus pechos con su lengua llena de saliva.

Esta es la vida de Olga Discordia ser violada por estas criaturas asquerosas cualquier rayo de esperanza ya no existía solo espera tener tanto que sexo que llegue al punto de que muera, es un destino cruel pero ya acepto su destino ya que los dioses no la ayudarían y no habrá ningún caballero que la rescate como los cuento de hadas simplemente el infierno de ser violada todos los días hasta que muera.

* * *

En un salón grande había una enorme mesa larga que casi cubría todo el salón en esa mesa solo estaban sentados dos personas comiendo un gran banquete lleno de comida exótica.

-Es un honor para mí tener al capitán de la séptima división de los piratas espaciales Harusame, Kamui- Dijo Vault sonriendo mientras toma su bebida.

-No es para tanto ex capitán de la división dos Vault, debo decir que estoy impresionado ya que conquistaste un continente- Fue lo que dijo Kamui tomando otro pedazo de carne para comérselo.

-No me tomo mucho esfuerzo ya que este planeta no hay muchos obstáculos y las únicas personas fuertes son solo mujeres y me fue fácil conquistarlo- La sonrisa burlona de Vault estaba en todo su rostro.

-No creo que sean tan fuertes ya que las derrotaste muy fácilmente- Contesto Kamui decepcionado por el nivel de personas débiles en este planeta.

-Ahí te equivocas- El tono de voz de Vault cambio a ser más serio.

-¿Ah?- Kamui levanto una ceja un poco confundido por la reacción de Vault.

-Si yo hubiera peleado mano a mano con esas mujeres hubiera resultado muerto ya que hay pocas mujeres que tienen un poder muy especial por ejemplo la elfa oscura que acabas de visitar al calabozo ella usa un poder mágico muy poderoso que podría acabar a tropas de treinta hombres con mucha facilidad y no solo ella hay muchas guerreras en este planeta que son poderosas- Explicaba Vault a su invitado.

-¿Si son tan poderosas, como es que perdieron?- Dijo Kamui con mucha curiosidad.

-Selle sus poderes, sin sus poderes ellas se reducen a simples mujeres que las puedo someter a mi voluntad- Sonrió Vault sádicamente.

-En pocas palabras si ellas recuperarían sus poderes serian oponentes dignos para mí- Esta vez Kamui sonrió de emoción.

-Claro pero dejando el tema a un lado después de un largo viaje estarán cansados les ofrezco estadía en mi castillo y mañana seguiremos con los negocios- Fue lo que propuso Vault a sus invitado.

Kamui acepto su oferta y se levanto de la mesa junto con su escolta salieron de la habitación dejando a Vault solo junto con su escolta.

-Señor Vault ¿está bien dejar a esos tipos aquí?- Pregunto el ministro de Vault preocupado.

-No hay que vigilarlos creo que algo traman y me gustaría saber que es- Fue lo que dijo Vault antes de levantarse de la mesa.

-Como ordene mi señor- El ministro acepto las órdenes de su amo.

* * *

Kamui caminaba hacia su habitación junto con su teniente Abuto.

-Capitán ¿Qué es lo que piensa?- Pregunto Abuto a su capitán aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Si lo que dice es verdad estoy muy interesado en conocer la fuerza de esas mujeres- Es lo que dijo Kamui muy emocionado.

Esto lo que tenia preocupado a Abuto su tonto capitán va hacer una estupidez que le puede costar la vida a ellos otra vez pero también tiene curiosidad de la fuerza de esas mujeres ya que Vault se tomo las molestia de sellar sus poderes.

En otro lado Kamui está emocionado ya que por fin podrá pelear con alguien muy poderoso no le importa si es mujer o no pero con simple hecho que una de esas mujeres podría acabar con un escuadrón de treinta personas fácilmente eso lo emocionaba aun mas.

-Pero capitán ya vio el estado mental de una de ellas ¿no cree que es una pérdida de tiempo?- Fue lo que dijo Abuto viendo a su capitán.

-Si ellas están rota solo hay que repararla ¿no lo crees?- Con una sonrisa en su rostro Kamui empieza a pensar en un plan.

Abuto solo dio un suspiro ya que el idiota de su capitán trama algo y no va hacer muy bueno.

Pero Kamui ya estaba convencido en probar sus fuerzas primero empezara con la elfa oscura que conoció hace un rato y hará que ella recobre la cordura y luego peleara con ella, y con ese propósito Kamui empezó a idear un plan y con una gran sonrisa con la cual ya no puede esperar en probar sus fuerzas con un oponente realmente fuerte.

-Esto será divertido-

* * *

 **Notas del Autor**

 **Este fic es inspirado por el Fic de victorarte19 la caída de Kuroinu que es un fic genial se lo recomiendo si no lo han leído. Por otro lado este fic tendrá cosas no aptas para todos los lectores y se pedirá su discreción al leer. Con me despido hasta pronto.**


End file.
